


Super Slut

by calizaire27



Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: After testing his teleportation powers, Five ends up in the Justice League locker room, where he ends up meeting the heroic Superman (who soon reveals himself to be a Superslut).
Relationships: Clark Kent/Five, Henry Cavill/Aidan Gallagher, Kal-El/Five
Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Super Slut

Five had always been a stubborn little shit. Using his powers without thinking, the boy always ended up getting into trouble (or putting his brothers in them). Of all the things Five could do, the worst was traveling to another universe. He never dreamed of doing such a thing, but here he is, in a locker room full of superhero uniforms. There were several suits there, and, hearing the shower noise of one of the boxers, Five quickly tried to hide.

Peeking out from behind one of the cabinets, he saw an absurdly handsome man, wearing nothing but a red towel that highlighted a huge ass and a prominent volume. Open-mouthed, Five watched the man disappear between the cabinets. "He's hot", he thought, until suddenly a voice speaks:

"I can see you there!" The man announces and, trying to run, Five can barely move. In the blink of an eye, the man appears in front of him, holding him by the neck to the point of lifting him off the floor. "You are just a child!" The man is confused, dropping Five on the floor, who slaps him in the face and steps back.

"Fuck you, I'm sixteen!"

Clark smiles, raising an eyebrow when he sees the young man in the Umbrella Academy uniform, and his erection visible.

"But this big cock certainly belongs to a man! Are you lost? I can help you" approaching, Clark allows his towel to fall, exposing himself further and making Five lose his speech momentarily. Getting to his knees, the Kryptonian smoothes Five's erection, lowering his shorts and exposing a thick cock with a pink, wet glans. "How big it is!" Clark masturbates the boy, impressed.

"Are all the heroes on your Earth that bitchy?" Five scoffs. Starting to snap the member, Clark doesn't even bother to answer the boy, sucking the entire length of Five's cock, moaning like a real cock-hungry bitch. "Yeah, keep on sucking." Laughing, Five smooths the kryptonian's strands, but it doesn't take long for him to force himself, forcing Kal-El to choke on his huge member, threads of saliva running down his mouth, chin and chest, making a real mess.

Between comings and goings, Clark ends up letting threads of pre-semen run off his cock, dripping on the ground while his mouth is completely filled with such a thick cock. Removing the member from his mouth, Five strikes him on Kal's face, spreading it over his face and, slapping him, spits on the alien's face and pulls him by the hair, placing him on all fours on the long wooden bench of the locker room.

"Hey, what if someone sees us?" Kal asks sheepishly, receiving two firm slaps in his huge, soft and firm buttocks as an answer.

"Shut up, bitch!" Five approaches Kal, threateningly pulling him by the hair and rubbing his index finger near the alien's face, releasing him while he masturbates his cock, preparing to invade the alien bitch. "Whores like you don't have to think, just feel it."

And with a deep, firm thrust, the boy buries his thick cock all at once in Clark's tight, pink ass. Eyes widening, the Kryptonian even tries to scream, but the young man puts his hand over Kal-El's mouth, preventing him from screaming. With tears streaming down his face, the hero was barely able to scream, as his entrance was destroyed by Five's big, thick cock. The sound of the boy's groin hitting the alien's fat and big ass makes the boy get even more excited, as well as the big, smooth balls hitting Kal's hairy balls.

“What a hot hole, bitch! I'm going to fill this cave with cum tonight! ” Five laughs, increasing the thrusts, leaving Kal speechless, while the boy shoves his index and middle fingers into his mouth, opening it from the sides in an almost grotesque way, exposing it. "There should be another man here, at least he would choke you with his dick and you would stop screaming like a virgin whore!" scoffs Five, a slightly sullen tone in his voice.

Accepting everything as he could, Clark just prances his ass, his cock, pump and swinging freely between the thrusts, hits his groin and muscular thighs, drooling a lot and dirtying the seat below him. Kent couldn't care less, though. All he wanted was a cock, to be filled and feel his anal edges stretched beautifully around a real dick.

“Yes, fuck this hole! Split it in two! ” Kent curses while his ass is beaten by Five and, angry on his face, the boy slaps Clark in the face, giving a deep lunge in his ass to shut him up.

“Be quiet, bitch. I didn't give you permission to speak. ” Order Five, being promptly obeyed.

Between the thrusts, the boy feels the orgasm coming and, with a howl, he releases all his sperm inside Kal-El, whose reaction is to moan with his mouth open by Five's fingers. Soon, the Kryptonian's cock pulsates and, closing his eyes as he tears tears of joy, he also comes, his anus pulsing around the boy's thick cock and expelling him like a true sperm geyser. With the half-bomb member and dirty with cum, Five pulls his whore by the hair, forcing him to lick his dick and balls, as well as the thighs hit by the alien's explosive ass.

"Lick everything, bitch."

Passionately, Clark licks all the sperm, even the one on the floor. Finishing up, he gets to his feet trying to kiss the boy on the lips, but receives a sudden thud.

“Are you crazy, kid ?! I'm not old enough for that yet, now get out of here while I shower. Move on." And, pushing the alien by the breastplate, Five makes Clark shyly retreat, leaving the dressing room naked to leave his male alone. Before leaving, however, Clark caught the attention of Cinco who was already entering the box.

“I have a friend named Billy, I mean, Shazam. Do you want to fuck me next to him? I would love a DP. ” Kent smiles, making Five shrug.

“Sure. Why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of a threesome between Billy, Five and Clark? I would particularly love it!


End file.
